IG: Gakuen Series
by thetruehaku
Summary: Ivan is a new student at World Academy W. Gilbert, his roommate, develops a crush on him. Ivan becomes Gilbert's boyfriend, but Alfred has a crush on Ivan... and a sick wish he wants to fulfill. School life AU bunny couple. Fail summary.
1. Welcome to World Academy W 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Haku-chan here ^^ This is my first story to publish here at so... um... I dunno, I'm kinda~... nervous... a bit XD So yeah, hope you like it, and if I ever forget to update here, you can always visit my dA account =D All the chapters I've written so far are there. My Russian beta hasn't told me all my mistakes yet, so I'm sorry if there are any, and same goes for the German parts... 'cause I don't have a German beta yet ^^; **

_**Warnings: Yaoi, horrible Russian and German due to bad online translator, seme!Prussia and Uke!Russia, Shool life AU**_

**Disclaimer Time: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it'd be all about Russia and Prussia, with much love and fluffy smut XD**

* * *

'So you'll have a roommate after all, Gilbert' Eduard, the guy in charge of assigning the dorms at the World Academy, said looking at his iPad.

'VHAT? NEIN! I don't vanna! SO UNFAIR!'

'Sorry, I know I said you wouldn't have to share your dorm room, but this guy got accepted in the school a bit late, and the other dorms are already occupied, so I had no other option than to assign him with you,'

'Vell vhatever, I guess I have no choice, so, vho's de lucky creep vho'll get to share a dorm vith the avesome me?'

'Oh yeah, ummm… look, he's arriving right now…' Eduard said as he pointed at a very creepy looking (he was kinda hot and cute, though) guy who was walking towards us. 'His name is… ' He looked at the iPad again 'Ivan? Yeah, Ivan Braginski, I think he's in the same class as you' He finished the sentence just as this Ivan guy stood behind him. 'Alright, Ivan, this is your roommate, Gilbert, go on, greet him!' Eduard said cheerfully.

'Я- Я- Привет (I- I- Hello)' He said and then blushed and looked down to the purple suitcase he had with him.

'Hallo' I answered politely, 'cause even AWESOME has manners! I dunno, sometimes, and only towards cutesy things… like this guy. Kesesesese!

'Well, you two have fun. Oh! Before I forget, this is your uniform, Ivan' He handed him a plastic bag. 'The one with the sweater vest is the summer one, and the one with the blue blazer is the winter one. I hope they fit you, but if they don't just tell me and I'll get you the correct size, OK?' Ivan nodded. 'And tomorrow's the Opening Ceremony at 9 in the auditorium, it's a little boring and it's not really obligatory to go, but it'll help you to get adjusted to the school. We'll also have the Ice Breaker Party next Friday, it's very fun, so I think you'd like to go.'

'Da, zank you, Eduard' Ivan said and smiled sweetly at the Estonian.

'Ah, it's nothing, just my job, y'know? Something else, Toris will give you your text books tomorrow after the ceremony, so you might want to wait him outside the auditory. Well, I'll go check how are the other guys doing. See you.' He said and then he walked off. He stopped just for a sec to check Ivan's name in the iPad and continued walking.

'Ok, so, aren't you gonna come in or something?' I looked curiously at Ivan.

'Da' He blushed a little again and walked inside the apartment-looking dorm. That's what I like about this place. It's like a little apartment. It even has a small kitchen (so we don't have to go the dining room or the cafeteria whenever we're hungry) and a small terrace too.

'Make yourself at home? I guess. Anyvay, I already chose my room and unpacked my things, so you don't really have to choose. But if you vant, I can move my stuff to the other room.'

'Huh? Oh, nyet! It's OK! Just tell me vhich room is the empty one, пожалуйста (please).'

'The one on the right. It might be big and all, but it enters too much light from the street because of the vindovs. So troublesome. Hopefully you don't mind that.'

'Not at all. Actually, zat's nice, since Ya am a bit afraid to dark. Um… maybe, Ya shouldn't have said zat.' He blushed and looked away embarrassed. I chuckled.

'It's fine. I von't tell anyone.'

'Vell, zen Ya'll go unpack, da?' He smiled again and headed to his room.

'Ja, sure.' I smiled back at him.

At this point, I didn't know my meeting with Ivan would make the rest of the school year so…. Interesting. NiyoNiyoNyioNyi.

* * *

**Reviews are loved 3**


	2. Welcome to World Academy W 2

**A/N: Prologue 2 ... I wanted to have the prologue in both Ivan and Gilbert's POV so the first prologue is Gilbert's POV and this is Ivan's POV ^^ so... yeah. See that part where it says E-mail for daddy POV? Well, I couldn't resist R-ninja's Kievan Rus' cuteness, so I added him here and he might appear in later chapters as Ivan's smexy overprotective daddy XD and the Teddy bear, Borechka, aside from being possesed by the soul of Soviet Russia (in another fic I'm writing, that's the reason of why he moves on his own), is a localization device overprotective daddy gave Ivan so that he could make sure little Vanya is ok.**

_**Warnings: The same as in chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: The same as in chapter 1**

* * *

World Academy W. is said to be the best multicultural school in the world. I'd been trying to enroll for 2 years and I've finally gotten accepted. I feel so happy! Even if it was kinda boring and hard doing all the paperwork for my sisters and me by myself, I believe it'll be worth it.

Today we're taking the plane that'll take us to wherever in the world the school is located. Hmm. I wonder if I'll have to share my dorm with someone. I guess I'll have to ask whoever is in charge of assigning dorms in the school. I'm so excited I can hardly wait!

TIMESKIP (E-mail for папа = Daddy POV)

We arrived at school half after noon, so I guess the school, is located in a country near Russia, since it only took 5 hours for us to get here.

We were welcomed by an Estonian guy named Eduard and a Lithuanian guy named Toris. They were so kind with us.

Eduard was the one in charge of assigning the dorms and giving you a uniform if you were a new student, and Toris was in charge of collecting the application sheets and other paperwork and then giving you an ID card and text books, if I remember correctly.

Though I won't have my text books until tomorrow, because the registration office ran out of them, so Toris has to look for them somewhere else. It's ok. It's not like I wanted to see what I'll be studying with anyway.

Then after Toris and Eduard spoke with us, an Hungarian girl named Elizaveta came and greeted us and took Katyusha and Natasha to their dorms. And I haven't seen them since then. I'm getting a little worried, you know? старшая сестра (big sister) is a bit of a crybaby and if she doesn't know if I'm fine, she'll probably start crying. And сестренка (little sister) acts aggressive when she doesn't see me for too long. I hope they don't get into trouble. I'll also have to ask Eduard where are their dorms so I can go visit them and they don't get too worried for me.

Well, after this Elizaveta girl came and abducted сестры (sisters), Eduard took me to my own dorm. He said I'd be sharing with a German guy named Gilbert… um… I was a little scared at first, because Germans remind me of Nazis and Nazis are creepy, but in the end Gilbert was very nice with me.

So, we were walking towards my dorm when I ran into an Italian boy and my suitcase opened so all my things fell on the floor. And Eduard moved ahead without me. And I didn't know where my dorm was. Good thing he told me dorm number.

After the incident, the Italian boy offered to help me pick up my things and while we were doing that, he told me his name was Feliciano and he was in 1st year and he liked pasta~ and he had a friend named Ludwig who was a bit scary sometimes and his friend Kiku who was an otaku, etc. etc. etc. A very nice and talkative guy. I hope we talk with each other again.

And after we where done picking up my things, I asked him if he knew were dorm 9 (that's my dorm number) was and he told me how to get there and then he told me he lived in this dorm building too, so we'll get to see each other very often.

And then, I finally made it to the dorm, and met Gilbert. He's a very nice guy and he's kinda cute and handsome too. He's also in the same class as me. And he has a pet chick he named Gilbird who sits on his head most of the day. It looks funny. Gilbert also claims that he's awesome. Hmm. I don't know. I guess he is.

Then, I went to my room (because the dorm looks like a little apartment, so it has 2 bedrooms) and unpacked my things and set Borechka on my bed. It still moves on it's own. It's kinda creeping me out since common Teddy-bears don't do that.

And right now we're having dinner. Gilbert cooked it. We made a deal: he'll cook dinner and breakfast and lunch, and I'll clean up after we eat. It seems fair since I'm not allowed to cook.

Well, I'd better go now. I'll write tomorrow again, da?

Love,

Ivan.

P.S: I'll also make sure everyone becomes one with me~ ^^ KOLKOLKOLKOL

* * *

**Reviews are loved 3**


	3. Ivan's siter issues

**A/N: The first chapter... I dunno XD... I wish my Russian beta would hurry up and tell me my mistakes *sighs* I also wish I had a German beta**

_**Warnings: Same as in the first prologue**_

**Disclaimer: Same as in the first prologue**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ivan's sister issues

Sunday, August 1 (the day before the first school day)

It had been a long and tiring day, but now that Gilbert and Ivan were settled in their shared dorm (Gilbert was there since yesterday) they could finally relax and get ready (physically and emotionally, mind you) for school. And maybe get to know each other more. 'It's only fair since we're getting to share the dorm after all' Gilbert said.

So they were in the 'living room' of the dorm chatting, while eating the dinner Gilbert had prepared (not much really, just some German potato salad).

'And so, I vas dragged here since yesterday by mein dummer kleiner Bruder (my stupid little brother), Ludwig, vho is not avesome at all, by the vay, but I still love him a lot.' Gilbert finished saying.

'Zat's not nice at all! You could have vaited to come until today like ve did.'

'Ve?' Gilbert looked confused at the cute Russian.

'Da! мои сестры и я (my sisters and me).' Ivan said with a big smile on his lips.

'I didn't knov you had Schwestern (sisters). Bet they're hot.' Gilbert bit his tongue at what he just said.

'Da! Zey are very pretty indeed. I zink моя старшая сестра (my older sister) is in ze same class as us so you vill get to meet her, da? Her name is Yekaterina, but моя младшая сестра, папа и я (my younger sister, dad and I) call her Katyusha. She's very kind and nice to everyone and she is very prettyful too. She was the one vho give me my scarf.' He pointed at the pinkish beige scarf hanging loosely around his neck .

'It's a cute scarf.' Gilbert smiled. 'Vhat about your jüngere Schwester? (younger sister)'

'Vell, her name is Natalyia, but ve call her Natasha, she's also very beautiful so many boys are after her. She'll be in 1st year, Я думаю (I think), so, zankfully, she won't be around too much.'

'Don't you like her?'

'Nyet! Ya mean, Da! Я люблю здесь (I love her), but she's creepy and aggressive and apparently she likes me a lot, but not in a good vay!' Now Ivan was crying. 'This Natasha girl must be a real bitch.' Gilbert thought.

'Es ist in Ordnung, beruhigen (It's ok, calm down)' Gilbert said while patting Ivan's back. 'So, Was ist mit Ihnen? (what about you)'

'мне? (me)'

'Ja! Ve've talked about Sie Schwestern und mich (your sisters and me) all this time, and still I barely know something about you, other than you have zwei süße Schwestern (two cute sisters), that you're in the same class as the Avesome me is and that ve'll be sharing this dorm for the rest of the year.' Gilbert looked at Ivan. 'Vell?'

'U-umm… Ya don't knov vhat Ya am supposed to say' Ivan looked around and then spoke again. 'Ya am afraid to dark, but Ya said zat before, so it doesn't count. Ya like cute zings… like Teddy-bears and Ya like cake~ and vodka~ and sunflowers~ and…'

All the time Ivan was talking, Gilbert kept looking at him. More like staring. He noticed he had beautiful amethyst eyes and the most lovely smile he'd ever seen and…

'Гилберт ~ ты смотрел на меня! это жуткий ~! (Gilbert~ you're staring at me! It's creepy~!)' Ivan was about to start crying again.

'Entschuldigung.' Gilbert looked away embarrassed. Just when he was about to say something else, someone knocked the door.

'Gilbert! Öffnen Sie die Tür auf einmal, du Idiot! (Gilbert! Open the door at once, you idiot!)' It was Ludwig. Gilbert could recognize his (scary and loud) voice anywhere.

Since he didn't want his dummer kleiner Bruder getting even angrier than he already sounded he did as he was told.

'Mein Gott, wo das Feuer, Westen? (my god, where's the fire, West)'

'Verschlossen, und höre mir. ein Mann namens Iwan Braginski hier leben mit dir? (Shut up and listen to me. Does a guy named Ivan Braginski live here with you)'

'Ja, so? Was mit diesem? (Yeah, so. What with that)' Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his brother.

'Dass Guy's Schwester ist gegen den Mist raus Toris (That guy's sister is beating the crap outta Toris).'

'ЧТО? (WHAT?)'

'Are you Ivan?' Ludwig looked at the worried and confused Russian.

'Da.'

'Go get her before she kills the poor guy.'

'Sure! Vhere are zey?'

'The registration office. I think they….'

Ivan didn't even wait for Ludwig to finish the sentence. As soon as he heard where they were he ran out of the dorm and headed to the registration office inside the school running as fast as his legs let him, followed closely by the two German brothers. When they arrived, Natalyia was on top of Toris and had a knife in her hand almost piercing Toris's throat.

'Наташа, остановись! (Natasha, stop)' Ivan screamed and approached just enough to grab Natalyia's arm so he could pull her and take the knife she was holding.

'Что ты здесь делаешь, брат? (What are you doing here, brother)' She looked indifferently at Ivan.

'Он сказал, что вы болели Тори (He said you were hurting Toris)' Ivan pointed at Ludwig 'Так я пришел сюда, чтобы остановить тебя! (, so I came here to stop you)' Natalyia was now glaring daggers at the younger German. 'Ну, будь хорошей девочкой и скажи брату, что он сделал, чтобы ты так сердишься? (Now be a good girl and tell brother, what did he do to make you so angry)' Ivan smiled sweetly (though he was completely scared) at her, just to make her calm down. It had worked sometimes before, since they were young children, so he did so whenever his сестренка had a rage attack.

'Он спросил меня на свидание (He asked me out on a date)' Natalyia said pouting.

'Но это замечательно! Там нет как вы могли бы рассердиться на что-нибудь подобное! (But that's wonderful! There's no way you could get angry over something like that!)'

'Но ... Я не хочу идти на свидание с ним! Я хочу пойти на свидание с тобой! (But... I dont want to go out on a date with him! I want to go on a date with you!)' Her eyes soon brightened up. And Ivan… well, he began quivering, and wishing he'd just let her kill poor Toris, instead of coming here at get the risk to be incest-raped.

'Но Наташа! Мы не можем сделать это! Мы братья и сестры! и! и! Это не правильно! и! (But Natasha! We can't do that! We're siblings! and! and! That's not correct! and!)' Ivan was about to begin hyperventilating, when his older sister entered the office.

'Ya am here~! Наташа, что ты сделал с братом? (Natasha, what did you do to brother?)' Katyusha looked curiously at Ivan while he continued quivering.

'Ничего, старшая сестра (nothing big sister).'

'Хм? Хорошо, тогда давайте вернемся к нашему общежитию Наташа. Увидимся завтра, Ваня! (hmm? Ok, then let's go back to our dorm Natasha. See you tomorrow, Vanya!)' She waved good-bye to Ivan and walked away dragging Natalyia by her arm.

Gilbert blinked a couple of times while Ludwig helped Toris get up and go to the infirmary. Ivan fell on his knees starting to cry. 'Soft spot confirmed.' Gilbert mumbled to himself as he walked towards Ivan.

'Hey…' He raised his head a little to look at the albino with teary eyes. 'C'mon let's go back to the dorm.'

'Ok.' Ivan sniffed and got up with Gilbert's help.

Somewhere along the way Ivan said something like 'Too much for sisters not getting into trouble'. Gilbert looked at him but said nothing. That'd be a bad idea, but at least he knew that he shouldn't talk about Ivan's sisters unless he wanted the Russian to get depressed.

* * *

**Reviews are loved 3**


	4. The Ice Breaker Party

A/N: Late update much?

**Warnings:** Yaoi and lemon in next chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ice Breaker Party

Friday, August 6 (the day of the Ice Breaker Party, in the morning)

It was late. School started at 8, it was quarter to 8, and Gilbert was still sleeping.

Ivan was getting ready for school himself so he didn't have time to wake up his roommate. He tried though, 5 times. And it didn't work, so wrote a note for Gilbert in a napkin (A/N: now that's very original) and headed to school.

Gilbert woke up some minutes after that. More like fell off the bed so he obviously was awaken by the pain in his back and left arm. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed he had about 10 minutes before school started. Not good; he had to hurry if he didn't want to have detention.

He got up from the floor, took an express-shower (A/N: this is the only name I can't think of for the kinda showers that last less than 5 mins. XD) and got dressed in his uniform. He had picked up and kept his books and notebooks in his backpack last night, he remembered, so he just dragged it to the (messy, he just noticed) kitchen with him, not even bothering to look if all his stuff was really there. He even fogot Gilbird, come to think of it.

He grabbed an apple to eat on his way and the note Ivan left him, and got out. He read the note while walking (A/N: running, really) to the high school building.

Morning, Gilbert

Hope it's not too late when u read this note.

I tried 2 wake u up but u didn't listen and I had to get ready 2, u kno.

Well then, see u at class, da?

Ivan =D

Btw, I tried making brakfast, but...it didn't turn out how I

expected. I'll clean it up later, so don't worry, da?

'So that's why the messy kitchen, huh?' Gilbert mumbled to himself.

He arrived a couple of minutes late, but the teacher wasn't there yet, so he walked inside the classroom and took his seat between Francis (bff 1) and Antonio (bbf 2) and behind Ivan (crush, heheh X3), still chewing on the apple. He looked at Francis, who gave him the 'You sure are one lucky bastard, mon ami' look, and rolled his eyes.

'Ahshome ish lucky' He told Francis with his mouth full. The French teen made an 'EEW!' face and turned away. Gilbert grinned.

'Buenos días, Gilbo! (Good morning, Gilbo)' Antonio greeted him politely and smiled.

'Morgen, Tonio' Gilbert said and smiled back 'The class hasn't started. Veird. I fell dovn from my cozy bed and took a cold shover and didn't even have the time to eat breakfast, and all for that stupid, fat bitch to be late. Gah! I hate this!' He pouted.

'Hmmm... Si te hubieras levantado a tiempo no te hubieras caído de la cama… ni hubieras tenido que tomar una ducha fría…. Y hubieras podido desayunar, no crees? (If you had woken up on time you wouldn't have fallen off from your bed... and you wouldn't have had to take a cold shower... and you'd have eaten breakfast, don't you think) The Spanish teen continued smiling cheerfuly.

'BLEH!' The albino said and got up to throw the rest of the apple in the trashcan. He returned to his seat. Ivan turned around and looked at him with a sligt smile forming on the corners of his lips.

'Доброе утро, соня (Good morning, sleepyhead)' Ivan smiled sweetly at him.

'...Uh' Gilbert blushed '... my alarm clock hates me. So does my bed and the floor. And the shower. And the messy kitchen' Ivan's smile disappeared at the reminder of the kitchen. He laughed nervously.

'Ya tried to make us some breakfast.' He blushed and looked away.

'That's so sveet of you, but you didn't have to. I...' He was cut off in the middle of the sentence when the teacher arrived.

She apologized, though it seemed more as if she was blaming the students for her delay, and began the class.

TIMESKIP

About 3 hours after that, Antonio and Francis were waiting outside the classroom for Gilbert. It was recess time.

The History teacher had asked the students to write an essay about the History of their countries, but Gilbert didn't want to write about Germany, so he stayed to ask her if he could write about Prussia instead. It was almost the same anyways, but Prussia was way more awesome than Germany.

After he'd convinced her, he got out of the classroom to meet with the other 2 members of the Bad Friends Trio and go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Gilbert's stomach was growling since the second hour.

Once there, they bought lunch (more like Francis bought their lunches after Gilbert and Antonio grabbed what they wanted and ran away saying 'Francis, you pay since we're poor!') and looked for a nice place to sit. Too much people inside, so they decided they'd eat outside. The boys sat at a table near the door and began eating. Gilbert was swallowing his food almost complete. It's understandable since he was hungry and his only 'breakfast' was an apple.

'So' Francis began, taking some of his pan fried spinach with pine kernelsto his mouth 'tonight's the Ice Breaker Party. Ont déjà un rendez-vous, les gars? (Do you have a date already, guys)'

'Yo SI! (I DO)' Antonio screamed to the top of his lungs with his mouth full of paella.

'Lassen Sie mich raten (Lemme guess). Is that firstgrader Lovino, right? Evv, grumpy. I don't like him' Gilbert took a bite of his wurst.

'But I do' Antonio pouted.

'What about you, Gilbert?' Francis looked curiously at the albino.

'Ich wollte fragen, Ivan gestern ... aber ich vergaß, so dass ich denke, ich werde ihn heute fragen. (I wanted to ask Ivan yesterday... but I forgot, so I guess I'll ask him today)' Another bite at the wurst.

'What if someone asked him already?' Francis took a sip of his glass of grape juice. (A/N: no alcohol fer u Francis, mwahaha!)

'Vhat if not?' Gilbert looked at him.

'Bueno, por que no le preguntas ahora? Mira, ahí viene! (Well, why don't you ask him now? Look, here he comes)' Antonio pointed at the Russian.

Ivan sat at a table near them. He wasn't alone. His older sister was with him and blond guy with glasses and a hair-do that looked similar to Francis's. Gilbert knew him... but forgot his name. He was also a firstgrader.

They began eating and chatting. Gilbert got up and approached them, a little nervous, but he was awesome so that didn't stop him.

'Hey Ivan, can I ask you something?' He began sweating a little.

'Sure! Go ahead.' Ivan smiled.

'In private.' Gilbert blushed. Ivan looked confusedly at him.

'Ya get it!' Katyusha shouted 'You vant to ask Vanya out, so you guys need to be alone, ta?' She looked at Gilbert and giggled. 'Ok! Go ahead. Come on Mattevy, ve'll eat somevhere else.'

They got up and walked away, leaving the Russian and the German teens alone.

'Vhat is it Gilbert?' Ivan blinked.

'A-ah, ja. Umm... the Ice Breaker Party, y'knov, I vas vondering if you'd like to go vith me?' He blushed even more.

'Ok! That'd be fun, da?' Ivan said cheerfully.

'Sure then... that's great, see you later.' Gilbert walked away. He felt a bit embarrassed, but completely and utterly happy.

He sat down with Antonio and Francis again. They looked expectantly at him.

'So... What did Russian cutie say?' Francis raised an eyebrow.

'Vhat do you think? Of course he said yes, I'm too avesome to get rejected anyvays... uh... aside from that... VHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOV? OHMAIGAWD! VHAT'LL I DO?' The albino began having a nervous attack, but then Antonio slapped him and he calmed down... a little, at least.

'You've come to right place, mon ami. Just you wait, once we're done teaching you, that Russian sweetie won't be able to resist you.' Francis winked at Gilbert.

'It's not like we think he's able to now, but just to be sure.' Antonio smiled.

'Hey vait. I just vanna knov vhat I'm supposed to do at the party and stuff, I don't vanna rape him Francis... yet, at least.'

'Just trust, and leave everything to me.'

TIMESKIP

The party had begun like half an hour ago. Most people was there already, having fun and meeting new friends, and in some cases, dancing with their dates.

Ivan was in the dorm he shared with Gilbert getting ready. He didn't know what to use so he called Katyusha and they were choosing his outfit. He wanted something simple and casual, since it wasn't a prom or anything like that. She wanted her little brother to look super cute and super hot yet somehow formal. Now how to equilibrate what they both wanted?

Meanwhile, Gilbert was at Ludwig's dorm getting ready too. He told Ivan he'll change his clothes at Ludwig's so he could have the dorm to himself. Francis and Antonio were helping him. Ludwig was already at the party with Feliciano and Kiku, so he never really knew his brother was in his dorm. Gilbert had a key for it. Ludwig gave it to him in case there was an emergency. Well, this counted as one, right?

They had already chosen his outfit. It was simple and semi-formal (Francis insisted). He was wearing dark-blue jeans, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the Iron Cross he always insisted of wearing (ALWAYS REALLY) and black dress shoes (even if Gilbert didn't want to wear them). And his hair... for once Gilbert's hair wasn't the messy mop of silver everyone was used to seeing. It was artfully styled into a seemingly careless, effortlessly tousled yet sexy look it was only seen on stars on TV and that was painfully hard to make... unless you hire an expenssive stylist OR have Francis Bonnefoy as your best friend. Which was easier and cheaper.

Once he was ready, Antonio fled to get his date to the party, and Francis told him once again the rules he needed to follow if he wanted this first-date thing to be a success.

In the meantime, Katyusha and Ivan had already agreed on an outfit for him to wear. Another case of simple and semi-formal outfit fever (A/N: just like Francis). A dark-blue and black stripped sweater, a pair of dark-blue (but lighter than Gilbert's) jeans, black dress shoes (A/N: everyone here loves the black dress shoes, da?) and what couldn't be missing in an outfit worn by Ivan Braginski: that one pinkish-beige scarf. And his hair, it always looked nicely styled and somehow sexy so they didn't work on it.

Once they were both ready, they met each other outside the dorm building. Gilbert almost began drooling when he saw Ivan. He looked so cute and sexy he didn't even know what to say.

As for Ivan, he blushed the moment he saw Gilbert. He looked handsome, even more than his usual handsomeness, and hot. Ivan could feel his face turning even redder at the thought.

'Y-you-you look kinda...' Gilbert began saying but he still didn't know the words to describe him.

'Zank you.' Ivan looked away. 'You look nice too.' He blushed more so even his ears were red.

'OK THEN! You guys go now, and let me and this beautiful miss get our clothes changed for the party too.' Francis said and smiled at Katyusha. She was pretty indeed, and had huge breasts, but for once he didn't thought on having sex with her the moment he saw her. She looked way too kind and innocent, and her brother looked kinda creepy. Better stay away.

'Sure then, shall we?' Gilbert extended his hand to Ivan. He nodded and took Gilbert's hand.

They walked away hand-in-hand in silence. Neither of them knew what to say and were both nervous. They got to the gym in the middle of the party and went in. They chatted for a while and drank something. For some reason there was booze in the party (A/N: isn't alcohol prohibited in schools? It's in mine at least) so Gilbert got himself a beer and vodka for Ivan. It was all going according to (Fancis's) plan. They were having fun and stuff. Now, what did Gilbert have to do next? Oh yeah, ask Ivan to dance.

He waited until the DJ which, by the way was an English guy from their class, played a slow kinda romantic song to ask Ivan. He blushed but then accepted.

They continued dancing for the rest of the night. Somehow they ended up embracing each other as they did. They didn't care if everyone was looking at them.

Francis and Antonio looked as their PDA (A/N:public display of affection, if you don't get it, but seriously who doesn't) continued. They smiled a bit but then Antonio broke the silence.

'Ne, Francis? Don't you think it's a bit too sudden for them to have a date, I mean, they met barely a week ago.'

'It's never too sudden for love, mon ami. Besides, it's obvious they desire each other, so the sooner they get together, the better.'

Antonio smiled again and returned with Lovino, while Francis continued looking for a new victim.

The party ended and almost everyone had gone home, so Gilbert decided it was time for them to leave as well. He took Ivan and they returned to their dorm in silence. They didn't really know what to say. That they had fun? That they liked each other? That they... were in love? It was too soon, but what if it was true? Isn't there something called 'Love at first sight'?

They arrived to their dorm and Gilbert opened the door. Once inside, he turned to look at Ivan and blushed, not really sure what to say or do next.

'Um...' He began. 'That vas... nice, I guess.'

'Da, it vas...' Ivan blushed too.

They were looking at each other face to face. Soon they got lost in each others eyes and didn't notice they were getting closer and closer until their lips touched. The first kissed lasted no longer than 2 seconds. They didn't move.

Gilbert kept waiting for a response from Ivan until the Russian sealed their lips together again.

This time the kiss lasted longer until they both had to pull away in need of oxygen. They kissed again and again. One kiss led to another and another until they found them making out on Ivan's bed…


	5. The Ice Breaker Party pt 2 LEMON

**A/N: another very late update~ but have this delicious lemon in exchange for the long wait ^^ i think i might re-submit the first chapters since i already got a german beta and my russian beta has already fixed my mistakes...**

**WARINIGS: _YAOI...LOTS AND LOTS OF YAOI..._**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Gilbert's hands were curious now roaming the pale boy's body. They had been on Ivan's bed for a while and the kisses grew more heated. Ivan felt heat pool in his loins and decided to relieve it by rubbing against Gilbert. Who more then happily accepted this with no complaint. It was odd and foreign to them. Everything was getting to warm so Ivan slipped off his shirt and Gilbert's wanting their skin to touch. Gilbert was flushed. He wanted more then just a kiss. "Is this all Right?""D-da hurry up!" Ivan said whining rubbing against him again. Apparently a drunk Ivan was a happy one or a more pushy one."Vell fine." Gilbert said kissing his gasped and moaned loudly. Gilbert pressed him against the bed getting a feel for this. Ivan gasped and moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Gilbert. "G-Gilbert, пожалуйста ~..."Ivan said a bit shakily and embarrassed , opening his legs and wrapping them around Gilbert's waist. Gilbert began to unbutton Ivan's pants finally getting them off. Ivan blushed at his lack of clothing now. Gilbert blushed and worked his belt undone prodding Ivan's entrance before pushing in. Ivan moaned loudly, wrapping his legs tighter around Gilbert's waist, spine shuddering in pleasure as he dug his nails into the albino's back in pain. "Ouch! черт возьми! Couldn't you have at least prepared me first!~" Ivan said with tears in his wasn't caring how loud he was, he was only focusing on the pleasure that would soon be driven into him."Es tut mir leid für diese..." Gilbert said blushing feeling Ivan's heat around wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders, moaning in a bit of pain and burying his face in his new found lover's hair. Gilbert held back giving him time to adjust to this new position. Ivan began to relax, the pain still tingling a bit."M-move now..." Ivan whimpered out."J-ja." Gilbert said blushing and pulling out before pushing back in. Ivan screeched, unused to the froze "S-sorry."Ivan growled "Vho said you can stop? Keep going."Gilbert blinked confused until Ivan growled again. The albino took that as permission to move. He pulled at partially then thrusted back in getting a feel for it and encouragement from Ivan, he found a steady felt pain at first but the booze and hormones wiped that away quickly. He began to move with Gilbert moaning. Gilbert blushed deeply and grabbed Ivan's arousal stroking it in time with his movements. Which seemed to be a good idea because Ivan really began to moan now. Ivan panted heavily and his breath hitched when Gilbert hit a part that made him see stars."D-da there again.." he moaned blushed and began to hit that one spot dead on. Ivan felt like he couldn't breath unused to this feeling. His vision turned white when he came in Gilbert's hand shuddering and moaned softly when he felt Ivan tighten around him. Giving a few quick thrusts before giving out himself.

They collapsed on the bed. Both were a mess of sweat and cum. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist and kissed him a few more times. He was sleepy but waited 'til the Russian boy was asleep to whisper softly 'Ich liebe dich ... Ich schätze.' He kissed Ivan's forehead before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED...SO ARE FAVES ^^...**


	6. As in boyfriends?

**A/N: well another update here~ I've got 3 reviews so far and the first 2 were lovely but then yullenXneko-chans told me they didn't like Uke!Russia...that made me a bit sad... I understand you don't like uke russia but i do and i believe he's way too cute to be a sadistic psycho all the time...Soviet Russia yes, but Russian Federation? sorry, I don't think so, I won't make Prussia an uke, just because i don't think he is, sorry...yeah I'll write more and I'll add Alfred (ewwww!) and here's the update you asked for.**

_**Warnings: a bit of shonen-ai**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 3: As in "boyfriends"?

Saturday, August 7 (the day after the Ice Breaker Party)

Ivan was awakened by the sound of chirping. He opened his eyes and saw Gilbird flying over his head.

'Vhat are you doing here Gilbird? Shouldn't you be in Gilbert's ro…' He was cut off when he felt someone's arms rounding his waist lazily. Ivan turned around and saw the arms hugging him were Gilbert's. 'Umm… Gilbert? Vhat are you doing in my room, and in my bed?' He blushed.

'Ich bin nicht (I'm not).' He groaned and tightened his grip on the Russian's waist.

'Da, you are.' Ivan blushed even more. 'A-and, you are… hu-hugging me.'

'Am I?…Wait…' Gilbert opened his eyes. By now Ivan was sitting so the first thing the albino saw was the nice view of Ivan's abs. He blinked sometimes. 'Oh ... Scheiße! (oh shit)' He quickly let go of Ivan and tried to get up, falling to the floor instead. 'V-v-vhat? How?' He looked down to his crotch. 'Vhy am I naked?' He looked up at Ivan, who was looking at him from the edge of the bed. 'Vhy are YOU naked?'

'Ya zink…' Ivan looked away 'zat ve… had… sex yesterday.'

Gilbert blinked. That couldn't be true! Sure he liked Ivan and all, but he didn't remember doing anything with him. Other than… arriving with him from the party, kissing, making out on Ivan's bed… then nothing, which must mean… He really did have sex with Ivan.

Now that he remembered, didn't he have like 15 bottles of beer at the party? And Ivan finished the 3 bottles of vodka all by himself. His face paled. He had drunk-raped Ivan!

'MEIN GOTT I'M SO SORRY!' He blurted out all of a sudden. Ivan looked curiously at him.

'Vhat are you apologizing for?' The Russian raised and eyebrow.

'Uh… for having sex vith you vhile you vere drunk?' Gilbert blushed embarrassed. That had sounded better in his head. Ivan tried to suppress a laugh but failed. Gilbert looked at him pouting.

'Vhat's so funny?' He asked the Russian while he sat at the edge of the bed next to him.

'You are funny!' Ivan continued laughing.

'Vhy am I funny? I'm not funny, I'm avesome!' He turned to look at Ivan.

'Vell, ok, sorry, but it's kinda funny hearing someone apologize for having sex viz you vhile you vere drunk, vhen zey vere drunk zemselves!' Ivan let out a giggle.

'Ja, I guess.' Gilbert smiled slightly. 'So… ummm… vhat nov?' He blushed.

"Ya don't knov.' Ivan had stopped laughing. His voice sounded serious now.

'I guess… umm, maybe… ve could go out, on dates? If you vant? Be… boyfriends?' Gilbert looked away. He began petting Gilbird who was now sitting on his head.

'Da, Ya'd like that very much.' Ivan hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, hiding his still blushed face from Gilbert.

'That's great.' Gilbert smiled and turned to see Ivan. Ivan raised his head a little. He still was blushing but not as much as before. He looked at Gilbert and smiled sweetly at him. 'Starting from now, ve're officially boyfriends.' Gilbert leaned in and gave Ivan a little peck on the cheek. Ivan blushed a lot once again. Gilbert pulled away and sat silently beside Ivan. 'So… Vhat do ve do nov?' Gilbert asked as he took one of the Russian's hands and kissed the back of it.

'Ya don't knov. Sleep? Ya'm sleepy and my head kinda hurts!' Ivan whined as he plopped on the bed. Gilbert laid beside Ivan and wrapped his arms around him again. He kissed Ivan's shoulder and pulled the covers over his Russian boyfriend.

'You sleep, I'll go make breakfast.' Gilbert got up and kissed Ivan before getting out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Ivan woke up about half an hour later. He got up and put on a T-shirt and some clean boxers and went to the kitchen where Gilbert was serving breakfast. They began eating in comfortable silence until Gilbert's cellphone began ringing. It was Francis.

'Ja?' Gilbert said.

'Bonjour, Gilbert.' Francis greeted him politely.

'Hey. Did you get a victim to rape?' The albino asked taking a bite of his toast. ' 'Cause I did.'

'MONDIEU! REALLY? WHO? WHO?' Francis shouted excited.

'Ivan.' Gilbert said with his mouth full. 'Who else?' He swallowed. 'Und, guess vhat? Ve're together nov.'

'As in… boyfriends? Amoureux (lovers)? Really? That's good… I guess. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas? (you like him, don't you)'

'Ja, Ich liebe ihn (yes, I love him).' Gilbert smiled sweetly at Ivan who was looking curiously at him.

'C'est merveilleux! (that's wonderful). I met this jolie chérie du Canada (lovely Canadian darling), but I'll tell you later. I'm pretty sure you need time to faire l'amour avec votre nouvel ami à nouveau et à peu près pour le reste de la journée (make love with your new boyfriend again and pretty much for the rest of the day) so au revoir! (good bye).'

'I'm not going to…' Gilbert begun but Francis hung up so he didn't listen to him. '… Liebe machen mit meinem neuen Freund wieder und so ziemlich für den Rest des Tages ... BLEH! Was auch immer! (make love with my new boyfriend again and pretty much for the rest of the day... BLEH! Whatever!)'

Ivan blinked in confusion. Gilbert threw his cellphone to the side and continued eating. Some time later, they both had finished eating, and cleaning up, so now they were cuddling on a random couch in the living room. Ivan sighed contently, thought he was pretty worried. It'd be a huge problem telling this to his sisters. Specially Natasha. Well, worry later, cuddle now, da?

* * *

**Reviews and vodka are love ^^**


	7. Nataliya is jealous

**Updated this fic, due to popular(?) demand! But I'm afraid this will be last chapter in a while, because I'm writing another fic...one that has lots more of yaoi in it, and also, MPREG because I like that stuff**

**Warnings and Disclaimer are the same!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nataliya is jealous Saturday, August 21 (two weeks together)

It was half past nine in the morning. Gilbert and Ivan were sleeping soundly on Ivan's bed. There was a thunderstorm last night, and Ivan got really scared, so Gilbert went to sleep with him. It was still raining and the sky looked gray and depressing. Ivan had heard it rained a lot here. Too bad. It might ruin their plans of going to stroll to the park near the school after was a loud thunder outside, which awakened Gilbert. He blinked a couple of times and looked down to his boyfriend. He looked so damn cute when he slept! Gilbert kissed the Russian's forehead and nuzzled his hair. Ivan woke up and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. He snuggled closer to Gilbert and sighed contently. They stayed like that for a while, until Ivan's cellphone began ringing. He got up, and picked it from his desk. It was a message from Katyusha.

Good morning brother,

Natasha and I are going to the mall in the afternoon

Would you like to come?

Ivan left the phone on the desk and stretched languidly. He picked it up again and wrote back to Katyusha.

Good morning sister,

Sure, that'd be fun

Mind if Gilbert comes with us?

He sent the message and sat down on the bed next to Gilbert waiting for his sister to reply. Gilbert sat up and kissed Ivan's cheek. They hugged each other for a while. Ever since they began being boyfriends, mornings almost always were like this. They'd get all lovey-dovey and begin hugging, kissing, making out, and if they had time, having snuggled closer to Gilbert. The albino brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. They were lost in they own world until Ivan's phone began ringing. Again.

'Gah! Vhy does it has to ring in the vorst moments?' Gilbert pouted. Ivan chuckled and read the message.

Sure! I'd love to

See him again, he's so nice :D

Tell him I say hi, ta?

Well, see you guys later.

Ivan finished reading and erased the conversation. He had to do it, or else his cellphone wouldn't receive any more messages. It was broken, probably. Didn't matter. He was thinking of buying a new one anyway.

'Большая Сестра (big sister) says привет(hi).' Ivan said as he sat on Gilbert's lap and rounded his neck with his arms. Gilbert kissed the tip of his nose making the Russian giggle a bit.'Hn?' The albino rubbed their noses together. 'Was wollte sie eigentlich? (what did she want anyway).' He asked a little annoyed by the fact that their making out session got interrupted by his sister-in-law.'She vanted to invite us to the mall in ze afternoon.' Ivan said as he rested his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck. 'And ve're going.''Ve are?' Gilbert raised an eyebrow.'Конечно! (sure)' Ivan said. Gilbert frowned.'Du könntest mich gefragt zunächst, weißt du? Was passiert, wenn ich schon etwas zu tun haben? (You could have asked me first, you know? What if I already have something to do?)''Вы? (you do)' Ivan asked looking curiously at Gilbert.'Nein, aber … (no, but)' Gilbert began but was cut off by Ivan.'Тогда нечего беспокоиться, да? (then there's nothing to worry about, da)' The Russian smiled brightly and got up. 'Итак, мы собираемся с ними! Оки? (So we're going with them! Okie?)' Ivan said and looked expectantly at Gilbert.'Ich habe keine Wahl, ich? (I don't have a choice, do I)' Gilbert sighed in defeat.'Nope, you don't!' Ivan replied and got out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

TIMESKIP

After lunch, Katyusha and Nataliya met Ivan and Gilbert at the school entrance and headed to the mall. The Russian siblings kept chatting all the way, leaving Gilbert aside. Well, he didn't want to talk anyways. His Russian wasn't that good, and besides, it seemed Ivan had so much stuff to talk about with his sisters.

Once they arrived, Katyusha dragged Ivan to a weird, girly looking store and said something about 'a very beautiful red dress he just had to try on'. Ivan didn't complain, but made a pained expression while Katyusha led them there.

Truth is, this wouldn't be his first time wearing girls' clothes. He once told Gilbert, his sisters made him wear pink dresses and skirts when they were children. They also put on makeup on his face and tied his hair in pigtails. And he hated it, but wouldn't complain 'cause he loved his sisters a lot and didn't want to make them sad. Besides, what difference would it make if he ever told his papa about it. He was always busy and wouldn't have time to scold them anyways. So even after they grew up, they still made him wear girls' clothing and still took photos of him dressed like that and still said Vanya looked like a porcelain doll. Gilbert had never seen him in a dress, and maybe Ivan would never let him see him like that, but if he ever did, he'd agree with Katyusha and Nataliya for sure.

Gilbert and Nataliya followed Ivan and Katyusha into the store. Nataliya went to look for other dresses Ivan could try on while Gilbert waited patiently 'til Katyusha finished making Ivan change his clothes.

Ten minutes passed in complete silence until Gilbert heard Ivan scream.

'НЕТ! Сестра! Что ты делаешь? принять его! принять его! Мне больно! Больно! Сестра! (NO! Sister! what are you doing? take it out! take it out! IT HURTS! HURTS! SISTER!)'

Gilbert blinked in confussion. He was about to go in with them to see what was going on, but Katyusha pushed Ivan out instead.

'Ta-da-!' Katyusha exclaimed. 'Doesn't he look вполне мои? (totally cute)'

Ivan blushed as red as the dress he was wearing and hid behind his sister. Yup. He certainly did NOT want Gilbert to see him in a dress.

'Tell him to go avay!' His said as he began to cry. 'Zis is embarrassing! сестра! (sister)

'But Vanya~ You look really cute!' Katyusha said smiling.

'Ja, you kinda…um…' Gilbert said blushing. 'Süß und heiß und sexy ... Art. (cute and hot and sexy…kinda)'

'Но это так стыдно! (but it's SO embarrassing)' Ivan continued crying.

Gilbert was about to go away so that Ivan felt more comfortable when Nataliya came with some other dresses and handed them to Katyusha, while she pushed Ivan inside the dressing room again. And Ivan continued crying even after that.

'Папа позвонил. (dad just called)' She said as she kept her cellphone inside her black leather purse.

'Он сделал? (he did)' Both Ivan and Katyusha said as they popped their heads out of the room to see Nataliya.

'Что он сказал? (what did he say)' Ivan asked while Katyusha helped him with the zipper of a goth-loli black dress Nataliya found.

'Он идет в течение нескольких дней. Основные сказал ему прийти, чтобы они могли говорить о чем-то. Я не знаю что. (He's coming in a few days. The principal told him to come so they could talk about something. I don't know what.)' Nataliya lied. She knew better than anyone the real reason their papa had for coming was that she was in trouble for breaking poor Toris's fingers and arm a few days ago, so the principal expected their dad to talk some sense into her… and scold her, since most of the teachers and the principal himself were too intimidated to do that.

'Ура! Мы собираемся видеть папа! (yay! We're gonna see papa)' Ivan sing-songed happily.

'Это хорошо, не так ли? (that's good, no)' Katyusha said just as she finished tying the corset of another Goth-loli dress.

Some time later, they got out of the store and continued strolling through the mall. Katyusha had bought some of the dresses for Vanya, who just sighed in defeat but forgot about it when he remembered he'd see his papa soon.

Gilbert wanted to kiss Ivan so badly, but had to control himself when he remembered only Katyusha knew about their relationship. And Katyusha was the nice sweet sister.

Nataliya on the other hand was bitchy and aggressive, and had a thing with his brother, always saying she wanted him to marry her. So they all agreed they wouldn't tell her, 'cause she'd probably kill Gilbert if she ever knew.

Gilbert continued looking at Ivan. He still wanted to kiss him and hug him and get home quick so he could fuck him.

Sensing the atmosphere, Katyusha told Nataliya to go inside a shop where they just sold girl's stuff, like bras and panties, and where no guys were allowed, and so they did, giving Vanya and Gilbo enough time alone.

They sat on a bench outside the shop the girls went in, hand in hand. Gilbert pulled Ivan by his scarf for a passionate kiss. They pulled away just to breathe and then they leaned in again. Ivan moved to sit on Gilbert's lap without breaking the kiss. When they got bored of that, Gilbert pulled Vanya into a warm embrace and began whispering sweet nothings into the Russian's ear, making him giggle a bit. Ivan snuggled closer into the embrace and rested his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert rested one hand on Ivan's left thigh and began caressing it through the fabric of his jeans. Ivan blushed a little and hummed contently in approval.

They began kissing again when Nataliya got out of the store and froze at what she saw. Her blood was boiling in rage.

'О ЧТты делаешь с моей беспокоиться ты, сука! (WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH)' Nataliya said as she approached them, taking a dagger out of her purse in the way.

'Scheiße!' Gilbert screamed and got up, trying to get away from the crazed Russian girl.

'Нет! Наташа! Стоп! (no Natasha stop)' Katyusha screamed as she got out of the store. She grabbed her sister's arm so that she couldn't reach Gilbert. Nataliya threw the dagger and it made a very big cut on Gilbert's arm. Gilbert screamed in pain. Ivan approached to help him. He was bleeding a lot. Ivan froze; he felt completely scared. He didn't like blood. It reminded him of sad things, like that time his papa got shot when he was returning home from work; Ivan was there and saw everything. He was so young, no much older than 6. And there was so much blood. He didn't know how to react back then, and his papa lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, some people passing by helped them and called an ambulance and his papa was taken to a hospital just in time. That time he was useless. But he didn't want to be useless anymore, even if he was scared.

He took off his scarf and wrapped it tightly around Gilbert's injured arm to stop the hemorrhage. Some people that were passing by stopped to see, some got scared and began screaming and crying in fear, the way Ivan and Katyusha would've reacted, but not now.

A bit later, some people of the mall's security came and took them to the management office. Once there, the mall's manager talked to Nataliya and Gilbert's arm was bandaged. Ivan took his bloody scarf and kept it inside one of his coats' pockets.

They got out and headed to the school. No one said a thing on the way. Ivan kept looking at Gilbert's arm, he felt guilty.

Once in the school, Katyusha scolded Nataliya.

' Наталья, как вы могли? Вы получили реальную далеко это время! Я буду говорить об этом папе, когда он приходит. (Natalia, how could you? You've got real far this time! I'm going to tell this to dad when he comes.)' The older Russian girl begun. 'А также, вы не можете просто пойти и боль людей, которых вы не хотели! Это грубо и имею в виду. И вы должны признать, Ваня получил парень. Вы не можете выйти за него замуж! Это инцест в! И если вы хотите, чтобы продолжать любить тебя, как сестра, ты был бы счастлив за него. А теперь иди и извиниться перед бедный Гилберт. (And also, you can't just go and hurt people you don't like! It's rude and mean. And you have to accept Vanya's got a boyfriend. You can't marry him! That's incest! And if you want him to continue loving you as a SISTER, you sould be happy for him. Now go and apologize to poor darling Gilbert.)' She pointed at the albino German teen who was grabbing his arm and mumbling something about his tears of manly pain while Vanya smiled, trying his best not to begin crying like he always did, something he inherited from their papa, who was a crybaby too.

'Извините (sorry)' Nataliya said annoyed while glaring daggers at Gilbert.

'Ja.' He said and looked at Ivan who wasn't smiling anymore, a worried look on his face now, as if his little sister would try and hurt Gilbert again.

'Хорошая девочка. Я пойду в общежитие сейчас. Наташа, вы должны приехать. (Good girl. I'm going to the dorm now. Natasha, you should come too.)' Katyusha said and walked away.

Nataliya began walking off too, but stopped.

'Don't you zink Ya vill let you go off vith my Большой брат (big brother) so easily. He vill be mine, one vay or another.' She said and walked away to catch up with Katyusha.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. This girl really was… His thoughts were interrupted when a little peck was placed on his cheek.

'Maybe ve should go home too, da?' Ivan asked sweetly. Gilbert smiled.

'Ja.' He said taking Ivan's hand in his. He kissed his knuckles.

They walked to their dorm hand in hand in complete silence.

Ivan didn't really want to take Gilbert's hand for the fear of hurting him, but he did anyway. Once they arrived and got inside, they changed into their pajamas and Gilbert tucked Ivan into his bed. He was about to go to his room when Ivan stopped him.

'Stay vith Ya again, da?' He said hopping to get a 'yes' as an answer.

'Okay.' Gilbert replied and laid down beside Ivan. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist and nuzzled his hair. Ivan sighed contently and began to doze off when Gilbert spoke again.

'Is she alvays like this?' He asked.

'Mmmhmm.' The Russian hummed. 'Vell… not alvays, but she is jealous. Just needs time to get used to it. Спокойной ночи милая. (good night darling)' He said and fell asleep. Gilbert kissed his head and loosened his grip on the Russian's waist.

'Gute Nacht, Liebe (good night love).' Gilbert said and fell asleep himself too.

* * *

Reviews and vodka are love


	8. Enter Russiacat and Alfred

**A/N: This chapter began most likely as an extra I wrote in October, just for fun, but eventually it looked more as a chapter, therefore I decided I'd leave it like that. Actually, all extras, Nekotalia, Holiday, and all other stuff I come up with, will stay as actual chapters if they agree chronoligically with the story. That's all I had to say.**

* * *

_**Nekotalia chapter 1: Russicat's quest to find a nice owner!**_

October, 25.

Привет! I'm Cat~ Today I left my old house to find a better family that would like to take care of me. You see, at my old house I used to be mistreated and my owners used to hurt me and yell at me so I got tired of that and decided to escape. Now I'm looking for someone nice and kind who likes cats and who'd feed me and play with me. I hope to find them soon. It's already autumn and it'd be troublesome if I haven't find anyone by the time winter comes.

Signed: Cat.

October, 26.

I've arrived to a weird building. I believe it's a school since there are a lot of children and teenagers here in the morning. They look so busy and some look kind of mean, so I haven't approached any of them yet. I'll look for one that seems friendly; that'd be nice. Let's see… I want a nice master or mistress who looks friendly and has a cute smile. I believe I'm not asking for much, am I?

Signed: Cat.

October, 27.

I found someone! I'm so happy! I haven't approached him yet. I just saw from behind a trashcan, but he looks exactly as the perfect master would look. He's tall and he looks kind of strong, but has a very cute face and a cute smile too. He also looks kind of… fluffy? Fat? Big boned? I dunno, but he looks like the kind of person perfect for snuggling, and also looks like someone who likes to play. I'm sure he'd be a nice master. I'll approach him tomorrow.

Signed: Cat.

October, 28.

I'm planning on approaching my possible new master today. I just need to find the most appropriate moment. I can't just go near him and 'meow' at him. He might be busy and I wouldn't like to interrupt.

…

It's been some hours since I last saw him. Maybe he's gone home by now. No. It can't be. I've been waiting for him at the gate and he's hadn't got out yet. I wonder where is he? Oh wait! There he is! I'll go ask him to take me home with him.

(3rd person POV)

Ivan Braginski, a high school 2nd grader at World Academy W., was just coming out of the school's library after staying for 3 hours to make a research on the ancient Romans. He was heading to his dorm building. It was already dark, and he was utterly afraid of darkness, so he began humming a tune to calm down his nerves. The cold autumn air playfully messed his hair and blew down some leaves from the nearby trees. He gulped. This looked like a scene from a horror movie he'd seen with his boyfriend and roommate, Gilbert Beildschmit, also a 2nd grader, and the feeling of being followed wasn't helping him relax either. He decided to quicken his pace until he was almost running. The feeling of being followed didn't disappear. He began crying, a common habit he had when being scared. The tears blurred his view and he tripped with a bush, falling to the ground. He got some cuts and bruises, for the bush he'd tripped with had some spines, in the process of getting up, but all of his efforts were in vain, since he tripped again. He curled up and continued sobbing, confident that, whoever was following him, would surely do something terrible to him. Maybe kill him, or rape him, or both. He felt someone lick his nose and shrieked at the top of his lungs. Until he heard a 'meow' and stopped screaming. He wiped away the tears to see clearly. A cute, fluffly, fat, brown cat was standing in front of him. The cat meowed again and blinked. Ivan sniffed and sat up. He reached out until he touched the cat and petted his head.

'привет котенок. Вы действительно испугало меня, вы знаете? (Hi kitty. You really scared me you know?)' He said and smiled sweetly at the cat. The cat meowed happy to have his head petted for the first time in its life. 'У вас есть хозяин? (do you have a master?)' Ivan asked. The cat moved his head, as if shaking it. 'Вы не? Ох ... Тогда я отвезу тебя домой со мной, да? (You don't? Oh... Then I'll take you home with me, yes?)' Ivan said and picked up the cat. The cat snuggled in Ivan's arms and purred. Ivan chuckled and got up. He began walking away with his new pet to his dorm. He didn't know that cute fluffy kitty wasn't the only one following him.

Behind a tree, really near to where he was, Alfred F. Jones stood. He was in the same class as Ivan and had something that resembled like a crush on him. But this wasn't the sweet kind of crush you'd expect, no sir. Alfred always had sick fantasies about tying Ivan up and raping him, then cutting his body and seeing him bleed to death. He knew, Ivan had a boyfriend who loved him deeply and who he loved back but he didn't care.

He was also jealous of Ivan. While Alfred was popular and everyone knew him, he didn't have lots of true friends, contrary to Ivan, who wasn't that popular but the few friends he had, were true and would stand by his side to the end. That night, Alfred would try and make his twisted fantasy come true, and he'd have reached his goal if it wasn't for that fat fluffy cat who got in his way almost as if warning Ivan about the danger. He watched the Russian boy walk away, the cat in his arms, and cursed under his breath. He walked away too, in the opposite direction.

MEANWHILE

Ivan and Cat were arriving to Ivan's dorm. Ivan opened the door, knowing that by this time, Gilbert would already be there, waiting for him. He stepped inside and was greeted by a wet Gilbert, who had just came out of the shower.

'Ya am home!' Ivan said as Gilbert was getting out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as his only protection against the cold air.

'Velcome home, liebe- VHAT'S THAT THING?' Gilbert asked pointing to Cat as Gilbird, his fluffy and round pet chick who always sat on his head or flew around him, paled and fainted.

'…A cat?' Ivan asked while rocking Cat as if it were a baby.

'I knov it's a cat! But vhat's that CAT doing here?'

'He found Ya.' Ivan said. 'And he doesn't have a master, so Ya decided to adopt him, since he doesn't have a home eizer, da?'

'Und? Vhat happened to your clothes and all those cuts?'

'Long story, da? I'll take a shower and heal myself later. And I'll leave him here.'

'Fine. Just make sure he doesn't eat my Gilbird.' Gilbert said and entered his room. Ivan followed him and sat on Gilbert's bed.

'He can be like our baby, da?' Ivan said, smiling widely.

'Ja…perhaps. Hov do you know it's male?' Gilbert asked while putting on some boxers.

'Ya checked.' Ivan replied as he set Cat on the bed. "Ya need a name for him. Hov about Pirozhki?' The Russian asked while rubbing Cat's tummy.

'Pirozhki? Vhy Pirozhki?'

'Ya dunno. Ya like pirozhki. It's tasty.' Ivan replied.

'Vell… it's not a bad name. Pirozhki.' Gilbert smiled. 'Velcome to World Academy W. Pirozhki.' He said and petted Cat's head. Cat purred. Ivan giggled and pecked Gilbert on his cheek before going out and entering the bathroom to take a shower and put on some bandages and band-aids.

A couple of hours later after dinner, Ivan and Gilbert were snuggling on a couch in the living room while watching TV. Pirozhki was asleep on another couch. Gilbert turned and looked at Cat.

'Y'knov… That's a big cat.' He commented.

'It's Russian.' Ivan replied smiling.

'Hov do you knov?' He asked raising a eyebrow.

'He is nov.' Ivan said. 'Besides, vhen Ya talked to him in Russian, he understood vhat Ya was saying.'

'Was auch immer (whatever).' Gilbert said and continued watching TV.

That night, Ivan and Gilbert had to share their (Ivan's) bed with a big fat fluffy brown cat, but they'd go buy Pirozhki all the stuff he needed on the weekend, including a kitty bed… and toys… and food, since probably Gilbert wouldn't want to cook nice human food for a cat. And they'd go have Pirozhki vaccinated against rabies and other furries' disseases. And they'd bath him. But for now, some sleep was just nice.

October, 29

I have a new family. And I have a name. I've learnt that my new masters' names are Ivan and Gilbert. They are boyfriends and they are students at this school named World Academy W. Ivan is Russian and Gilbert is German. Ivan has 2 sisters and Gilbert has a brother. We'll go buy some things for me tomorrow and I'll get vaccinated, whatever that is. I've never been vaccinated before. Well… I'm happy. I've never felt this way before. I'm being loved by a human. It' feels really nice. I hope I'll be with my new family for a long, long time. But… something worries me. That night I approached Ivan, there was another boy following him. Maybe he wanted to hurt him. I need to stay alert and look after Ivan, in exchange for being so kind and gentle with me. I also need to make sure Gilbert realizes Ivan might be in danger… well… I'll do that later. For now, I'll just enjoy as my new masters pet me -purrs-.

Signed: Ca…err… Pirozhki.

* * *

**Reviews are loved.**


	9. Enter Gilcat pt 1

_**Nekotalia chapter 2: Enter Gilcat!**_

Pirozhok had been living with Ivan and Gilbert for 2 weeks now. Since the school didn't have any rule against pets, he could stroll through the whole school building, in the classrooms and in the dorm buildings any time he felt like it, without Ivan having to worry about hiding him or anything.

He even followed Ivan and Gilbert to class sometimes. He also walked in the hallways when he got bored.

Whenever he passed by he was petted on his head by the students and sometimes he had his tummy rubbed.

When lunchtime came, he followed his masters to the cafeteria and ate with them. Of course, he didn't eat what Ivan and Gilbert did; he always ate the leftovers and the stuff Ivan didn't want to eat at all.

When his masters returned to class, he strolled through the school and stopped by the schoolyard to look at the clouds. Sometimes he'd take a nap. Some others he'd lick himself, which always earned a giggle or two from the rehearsing cheerleaders nearby.

One particular day, Pirozhok decided to take a nap in an area of the schoolyard he didn't visit quite often. It was behind the cafeteria under a tree away from everything, except a trash container. He stopped right under the tree and began looking for a comfortable spot to lie down. He finally found one and sat down, ready to take his nap. He was minding his own business until he heard a loud crash by the container. He approached the container and peeked inside. A white cat with messy fur was inside, fighting to get out. He was trapped between some bags and other disgusting stuff. Pirozhok blinked, not really sure if it'd be a good idea to offer the white cat some help. He finally decided to speak.

- U-um… V-vould you like some help?- Pirozhok said, a little nervous.

- Nein! Geh weg! (No! Go away!)- The white cat yelled at him. Pirozhok yelped a little scared and hid behind the tree. The white cat moved a bit but some other bags and trash fell on him. He sighed. - Sie da! Komm her und helfen den ehrfürchtigen mich! (Hey you! Come here and help the awesome me!) - The white cat said. Pirozhok approached a slowly and stopped by the edge of the container. - Move!

Pirozhook jumped inside the container and helped the white cat remove the bags and trash that were on him, then he took the white cat by his neck and pulled him outside.

Once outside the container the white cat shook until the rest of the trash fell off his body. Pirozhok did the same. When he was done he sat down and looked curiously at the white cat who began cursing in German.

- Stupid Abfallbehälter. Stupid Papierkorb. Stupid Meister zu werfen mich aus dem Haus. Es ist seine verloren. Er wird nie zu sehen wie eine wunderbare Katze als mir in seinem ganzen Leben noch einmal! Haha! Er weiß nicht, wie viel Großartigkeit, er wird nicht verpassen! HA! Verlierer! Hündin! (stupid container, stupid trash, stupid master for throwing me out of the house, it's his lost, he'll never see such an awesome cat as me in his whole life ever again, he doesn't know how much awesomeness he's going to miss, loser, bitch.)- The weird white cat said, not noticing Pirozhok was staring at him. The cat tried to move but stopped when he felt a lot of pain in his back left leg. - OW! Scheiße! Verdammt! Gott! Es tut weh! (shit, damn it, god, it hurts)- He yelled.

- Ya could get someone to heal you if you vant.- Pirozhok offered.

- Nein! I'm fine.- The cat assured. He looked at Pirozhok for a bit. - You… you're not an alley cat are you? - He asked. Pirozhok blinked in confussion.

-You say so because of the collar, don't you?- Pirozhok asked, while taking off his kitty collar. The white cat shook his head.

- Nein. You really don't look like one.

- Are you an alley cat?- Pirozhok asked curiously.

- I am nov.- The cat smiled nostalgically. - I used to have a family and a master, but he threv me out if his house because… Vell… doesn't matter.- The cat grinned. Pirozhok smiled as well.- So… vho exactly are you? - The white cat asked as he walked around Pirozhok, carefully looking at him.

- My name is Pirozhok. I belong to one of ze students. My master's name is Ivan.- The white cat blinked.

- This is a school?

-… Da.

- Don't they have rules against pets or something?

- Nyet! Zat's vhy Ya love zis place~! Ya can go and stroll and play and no one says nozing to my master.- Pirozhok said.

- That's nice…

- Vho are you? Do you have a name?

-… I… It's stupid… but I don't remember…- The white cat said sheepishly.- I can only remember being the most awesome cat on earth… maybe there's not a name enough awesome to call this level of awesomeness. Probably…- The cat continued blabbering about his awesomeness. Pirozhok stood there thinking for a while. Who did he knew who talked a lot about being awesome? Oh yeah! Him!

- You remind me of my master's boyfriend.- Pirozhok said. - Since his name's Gilbert and you act a lot like him, Ya zink Ya vill call you Gilcat, da?- He smiled. The cat shrugged.

- Vhatever.

-… Ya have an idea! Vait here. - Pirozhok said and walked towards the school.- Ya von't take long!

- Um, ja, ok, sure.- The white cat said as Pirozhok walked away.- Just vhat in the vorld is he gonna do?- He mumbled. - Pfft! Like the awesome me cares! - The white cat finished and began licking his paw.

* * *

**Reviews are loved.**


	10. Enter Gilcat pt 2

_**Nekotalia chapter 3: Gilcat's new awesome master!**_

Pirozhok ran towards the school. It was already 3:30 PM which meant classes were over and his masters should be heading to their dorm now. Ivan and Gilbert got out of their classroom, hand in hand, and began walking away while chatting about some homework or something. Pirozhok spotted them and approached Ivan. He meowed to get his attention and scratched his leg a bit. Ivan looked down at him and smiled slightly.

- Привет пирожок (Hi Pirozhok) - He said while kneeling down to pat Pirozhok's head. - Vhere have you been kitty? - He asked him sweetly. Pirozhok meowed again and tugged a bit at his pants as if saying 'Follow me'. Ivan blinked in confusion and looked at Gilbert. Gilbert shrugged. Pirozhok tugged again, a bit harder this time. Ivan sighed. - Ok, ok, Ya get it. Vhere do you vant to go? - He said. Pirozhok began walking away, turning around from time to time to make sure Ivan was following him. Gilbert followed them too, a bit curious about Pirozhok's behavior.

Pirozhok led them to the container where he'd found Gilcat. He stopped under the tree and walked around, looking for him. Ivan and Gilbert looked a each other. Pirozhok meowed and Ivan and Gilbert approached him. They stopped when they saw Gilcat. He didn't look fat and fluffy like Pirozhok; instead he was kind of thin… malnourished, perhaps? And he also looked a bit aggressive, but kinda cute, nonetheless. Gilbert blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on something other than the cat, but he was defeated by the cuteness overload.

- MEIN GOTT! Kätzchen! (My god! Kitty!) - He screamed and launched himself to glomp Gilcat. Gilcat tried to struggle but Gilbert had an iron grip on him so he couldn't. He gave up in the end and let himself be huggled by the crazed German teen. -Du bist so süss! Oh mein Gott! (you are so cute! Oh my god!) - Gilbert continued. Ivan blinked a little confused.

- Is zis vhat you vanted to shov nas (us)? - He asked Pirozhok. Pirozhok moved his head, like nodding and began purring. Ivan carried him while they both continued looking at Gilbert.

Gilcat felt uneasy at first when Gilbert hugged him, but then he relaxed. It had been a while since the last time some human hugged him. Gilcat smelled Gilbert. He blinked.

'Hey! I recognize this smell… Kesese! It's the smell of awesome! I found someone as awesome as me~! Yay! Now, how do I make him agree to be my master?' Gilcat thought.

- Ich… Ich… Ich… Ich will ihn behalten… (I, I, I, I want to keeo him) - Gilbert said. He looked up at Ivan with sparkly eyes. Ivan smiled and nodded.

- Ok. Zat vay Pirozhok vill have company vhile ve're in class, da? - Ivan said.

- Hooray! - Gilbert exclaimed while carrying Gilcat.

'That was easier than I thought.' Gilcat thought.

- Und, Ich have the perfect name for ihm (and/I/him)…- Gilbert began. - … Gilcat!- He finished. Ivan rolled his eyes. Gilcat purred and licked Gilbert's cheek. Ivan smiled.

- Dawww… He really likes you, da? - Ivan said, giggling a little.

- Guess so. - Gilbert replied. - Vell… let's go home, ok?

- Da~ ok!

Gilbert held Ivan's hand and they walked towards their dorm, each one carrying his cat.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, Ivan and Gilbert were doing homework in Ivan's room while the cats were sleeping on Ivan's bed. Well… Pirozhok was asleep. Gilcat was just lying there watching as his new master hit himself in the head for not understanding the Math homework. He stretched languidly and approached Gilbert.

Gilcat sat on Gilbert's lap and purred. Gilbert sighed and rubbed Gilcat's tummy slowly.

At that moment, Gilbird flew into the room and stood on Gilbert's head. Gilbert smiled.

- Ja, awesome must stick together. - He said softly and continued hitting himself in the head for not getting what the goddamned math problems said.

* * *

**Reviews are loved.**


	11. Christmas in Godless Russia pt 1

**A/N: Well, well. What do we have here? I actually got down to work on this. I felt like writing this... I don't know. And I also wrote Rus' in here and stopped writing the accents, because I was being lazy, but they might return later. I'll also get the chance to write Shore Pair (Rus' x Baltia) in here, so this fic will be very special to me, because it'll have my 2 OTP's.**

* * *

Holidays extra: Christmas in Godless Russia! Part 1

December, 14.

Gilbert was packing his clothes in the black suitcase he'd brought with him the day he arrived to World Academy W. No, he wasn't moving to another dorm or something. It was just that classes were over for the Winter Holidays, and Ivan had invited him to spend them with him back in Moscow. He knew Ivan, as the Russian he was, used to celebrate Orthodox Christmas on January 7th, contrary to him and his family who celebrated common Christmas on December 24th-25th, but then again, he was capable of doing anything to be with his beloved Russian, even changing his religion.

So after 2 hours talking on the phone with his dad and granddad and trying to convince them to let him go, they finally accepted. Maybe because they just got annoyed of the German's constant begs and whines, and just wanted him to shut up.

He folded a black sweatshirt and packed it on top of his other clothes. It was the last thing he had to pack. He grabbed a little note pad where he had written the list of the things he had to pack from the nightstand and looked if there was anything missing.

-Let's see… I've packed my underwear, shoes, jeans, shirts, sweaters, sweatshirts, pajamas… - Gilbert read out loud and checked what he had already packed. -School uniform huh? Screw the fucking school uniform! I don't have room for it anymore! -He yelled and threw the note pad on the bed. Ivan entered the room, holding Pirozhok to his chest as if it were a baby, smiling widely. It was evident that he was thrilled to have Gilbert come with him to Russia.

-Privyet! Do you need any help, da? -He asked tilting his head and leaving the fat kitty on the messy bed. Gilbert blushed slightly and shook his head no. He approached the Russian and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and then he kissed him slowly and sweetly, as if savoring the blonde's lips. Ivan blushed, but eagerly kissed back. After a couple of minutes Gilbert finally broke the kiss, a little reluctant.

-So…-He begun, not letting go off Ivan. -At what time are we supposed to be in the airport tomorrow? -He asked, kissing Ivan's cheek lightly. Ivan blushed some more, still dazed by the long kiss they shared.

-Hmm… At about 6 AM papa said. -He answered, sighing softly. As much as he was used to the albino's constant caresses, they never ceased to make him feel nice and loved. He'd heard people saying that high school relationships never last, but seeing how things with Gilbert were going, he was a 100% sure those people were lying.

-D'aww… We'll have to wake up so early even on Holidays? Not awesome at all! -Gilbert pouted.

-That's why we must go to bed earlier, da? - Ivan replied, burying his face in Gilbert's neck. Gilbert smirked.

-Oh… so you want to "go to bed" already huh? -He asked suggestively and threw Vanya on the bed, making Pirozhok get off of it and run for dear life. Ivan blushed and whispered "traitor!".

-N-nyet! That's not what I meant! Gilgil I…! -He began but was cut off mid-sentence when Gilbert got on top of him and kissed passionately once more. He took off his and Ivan's clothes and threw them to the floor… From then on the moans never ceased, until very late at night, when the couple, exhausted, covered in sweat and cum, finally succumbed to sleep.

Next morning, both of them woke up late, which almost made them lose the flight, but in the end, they arrived just in time to the airport. On the plane, they kept on chatting, laughing and making plans for the holiday, like which places should they visit, the food they'd eat, all the things Ivan wanted to show him about his beloved motherland, how Christmas was celebrated in Russia…

-…And then Ded Moroz comes and gives presents to the good children! He's like our version of Santa Claus, just cooler. - Ivan smiled widely. Gilbert smiled as well and kissed the corner of his mouth.

-That sounds nice… -He shut up for a second. -I've been wanting to ask you something, liebe. -He said. Ivan tilted his head.

-Sure! Go ahead!

-What kind of person is your papa? -Gilbert asked nervous. Not that he was scared or anything… Just curious. Besides, if he was going to meet his "in-law", he wanted to know how to treat him before he did something that could offend the "good sir" or something. Yeah. That was it.

-Well…he's very nice to me and my sisters! And he's funny and likes to laugh and play with us! And everything he cooks is very yummy, da! We think he should be a chef, but he's a writer instead, but he's currently helping my auntie Sophia run her café! -Ivan replied in a cheery tone.

-I thought you mentioned your dad didn't have siblings.

-He doesn't! But my auntie is my papa's best friend and my godmother. They met each other in college and have been best friends since.

-What about your mutti? -Gilbert asked really curious by now. Ivan's mood decreased.

-…My mama… She left us when I was very little, da. She's a very bad woman who married papa just because his family has lots of money. They work in something related to oil, you know? But papa cut ties with them after mama left, and all because she stole lots of money from the company, and they all blamed papa for that. -He sighed and continued.- Except my babushka (grandmother), who is very nice and visits us every summer and winter. She'll visit us this year as well, so you may meet her too!

-That's terrible… But…why did your mutti leave? I mean, while being with your papa, she could have all the money she wanted, so why leave?

-Because after she had Natasha, she met another man and fell for him, but he had no money… So she stole money from the family's company and ran away with the other man. That really didn't hurt papa, because he knew she didn't love him, she just loved the huge amount of green valuable little papers the family had in the bank. And he didn't love her either, he just wanted to have babies to look after and prove my dedushka (grandfather) he was capable of raising a family. It was an arranged marriage, so it's understandable why they didn't really like each other, so there.

-I see…

-That doesn't matter anymore! -Ivan smiled once again.-Papa is the bestest papa ever, and he's better than any mama out there, and he's a boy! -Ivan giggled loudly which earned lots of strange views from the other passengers in the plane. Gilbert smiled apologetically. 'Quite tough years the poor guy has lived. I might as well not mention anything related to what Vanya said when I meet him.' He thought.

About 6 hours later they arrived to Russia, and were greeted firstly by Ivan's sisters, who had returned to Moscow a week before, the same day classes officially ended at World Academy W. while Ivan stayed and waited 'til Gilbert convinced his family to let him go with him.

-Brother! -Katyusha shouted happily and waved her hand at him. She passed through the sea of people and gave his little brother a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Vanya mimicked her actions. Natasha glared daggers at Gilbert, once again, as she always did. She greeted her big brother, and reluctantly said "Hi." to Gilbert. -Papa really wanted to receive you here, but the whole parking lot was full so he stayed in the car…pretty much just blocking the way or something. You know how clumsy he can be. -Katyusha smiled and sweatdropped. But she was right. Ivan smiled and nodded.

-…Let's go now. -Natasha broke her own silence and began walking towards the airport's parking lot, followed by the other 3 teens. They walked for a couple of minutes, 'til they reached the main entrance/exit and got out.

-There it is! The white van! -Ivan shouted and excitedly ran towards the white Volkswagen Routan. His sisters followed him closely and Gilbert just continued walking slowly as if he didn't want to meet the man inside the van. The blonde teen opened the van's front-side door and launched himself inside, trying to make it look as much as a glomp as possible. A loud thump was heard. -Papa! Papa I've missed you soooooo muuuuuuuch! - He screamed in utter happiness as he hugged his creator. From the outside, Ivan's sisters and Gilbert could listen the whole conversation.

-I missed you as well Vanuschka, but, are you trying to kill me? -The older Russian joked.

-Wah! Nyet! Sorry! -Ivan replied and let go off the man. He sat on the passenger seat. His papa laughed softly.

-It's ok, dear. - Ivan's papa smiled. -So, would you like me to help you keep the suitcases inside the trunk?

-Da. -Ivan nodded quickly.

-Okay. - The older Russian said and stepped off the car, followed by Vanya. Gilbert could feel his jaw drop to the floor the moment he saw his "father-in-law". He had expected a middle-aged man, not ugly, not handsome, pretty normal looking… not this…this… sex symbol! Not that he thought he was a sex symbol or anything… but maybe he could pass for one, specially among women. I mean, he had everything needed to be a sex symbol! Like, he was tall…very tall, blonde violet eyes like Vanya's, even though they were kind of teary, pretty smile, he looked way too young to be Katyusha, Ivan and Natasha's father, and Gilbert was almost sure there were rock-hard muscles under the jacket and shirt he wore. He blushed lightly. Why was he thinking those things again? Oh yeah! The impression of finding out his "father-in-law" was not the type of person he expected.

-Wait papa. I want you to meet someone! -Ivan's voice took Gilbert out of his trance. Ivan took his papa's hand and pulled him to where Gilbert was. -This is my boyfriend Gilbert. Gilgil this is my papa. -Ivan said, smiling widely. Gilbert looked up at the older Russian, while Ivan's dad looked down at Gilbert.

-…He's tiny. - Ivan's papa commented.

-Papa! That's not nice! -Ivan pouted. His dad chuckled.

-You're right, I'm sorry. -He smiled. -I'm Erik, da. It's nice to meet you. -Erik said and shook Gilbert's hand.

-Better. -Ivan said as if scolding his papa. Erik stuck his tongue out at him. Vanya did the same. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. They acted so weird! Like they weren't father and son, but siblings of the same age. Speaking of ages…

-Just how old…? -Gilbert thought out loud. Erik tilted his head.

-Thirty-seven, just in case you were wondering. -Erik replied and sweat dropped. Gilbert blushed.

-Sorry. -He apologized.

-It's okay.- Erik smiled.

-Can we just go home now? Papa I'm freezing! -Natasha yelled and sneezed. Katyusha nodded, agreeing with her little sister.

-Da, sorry. -Erik smiled apologetically as he kept the suitcases inside the van's trunk. After he was done, everyone got inside the van, and headed towards the house. In the way, Ivan showed Gilbert the streets and all must-sees Moscow had to offer through the window, explaining the history of each one. Gilbert smiled and nodded, but in truth he was thinking. "Didn't my vati mention a crush he had in high school whose name was Erik? And also… Ivan's papa is 37 as my vati… Could it be that…? Nein. It has to be a coincidence! Why am I thinking of this now? I'm in Russia for heaven's sake! I must enjoy my time here instead of worrying my awesome head with all that crap!".

Ivan was explaining the history of the St. Basil's Cathedral, just when Gilbert decided it was time for some silence, so he kissed the young Russian tenderly. And then everything turned silent, except the muffled moans that came from the couple's mouths. Erik heard the moans and frowned. He parked the car and turned to Gilbert and Ivan. He took a random frozen bottle of apple juice that was inside the glove compartment and threw it directly to Gilbert's head.

-Pull apart you two! Jesus! -Erik sighed when they both did as he said and started the car again.

-Owie… -Gilbert rubbed his head where the bottle had hit him. Ivan sweatdropped.

-He's overprotective…that's all.- He said and smiled apologetically at Gilbert.

-His overprotectiveness hurts. -Gilbert whined and added inside his poor hurt awesome head "But that doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	12. Christmas in Godless Russia pt 2

Holidays extra: Christmas in Godless Russia! Part 2

December, 15.

After the frozen apple juice bottle incident thing, the rest of the ride was spent in silence, mainly because Ivan was too tired because of the flight, Natasha was too busy listening to music on her iPhone, Katyusha was text-messaging Matthew in Canada, Gilbert was still rubbing his awesome head in utter pain, and Erik was trying God knows very hard to assimilate his itty bitty baby Vanya was not as itty bitty and baby anymore.

When they arrived home, Ivan was the first one to get off the car, arguing that he really needed to pee, when the truth was that he didn't want to help get the suitcases out of the trunk, so Gilbert had to do it all for himself… well, Erik helped him a bit, and while they were doing that, they began chatting. Most like Erik began interrogating Gilbert as if he were a criminal or something, but Gilbert supposed it was normal for him to be wanting to know what kind of person his son's boyfriend was. It'd be unusual if he didn't care at all. After they were done with the suitcases, they entered the house, carrying 2 or 3 suitcases each. Ivan (who was on the 2nd floor "peeing" = spying on Gilbert and Erik) went downstairs, smiling widely. Apparently, his papa and his Gilgil got along perfectly. Great, da! He stood in front of Gilbert, still smiling. Gilbert looked behind himself and then at Ivan.

-What? Is there something on my face? -He asked. Ivan giggled and pulled Gilbert by his arm, outside the house and into the HUGE garden. Erik sighed and shook his head. He'll have to talk with Vanya seriously, later.

Ivan led Gilbert to a kind of barn room in the middle of the garden. It was freaking cold outside and everything was covered by a thick layer of snow. On the way to the barn, Gilbert could see there had been some sunflowers where now was just snow. The trees were completely bare and there wasn't a single spot of green anywhere. It was true that spending winter in Russia, was like spending it inside an icebox. They finally arrived to the barn and went inside. Gilbert noticed it was pretty warm there. He looked around and heard a kind of "meeh" sound. Ivan went further inside the barn and returned carrying… a goat?

-This is Mr. Cannibal ish, da? He's my papa's goat. -Ivan said as he approached more, so that Gilbert could pet the fluffy animal.

-Why is his name "Mr. Cannibal ish"? -Gilbert asked as he petted the goat.

-Um… -Ivan looked down. -I don't think you'd really want to know, da? -He said. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

-…Ok? -Gilbert replied. -Why does your vati have a goat?

-He likes goats a lot, da? Well, not just goats, also sheep. Every fluffy animal actually, but he's allergic to doggies… and kitties.

-…That's…

-Weird, da.

-Ja. Weird. -Gilbert smiled and sweatdropped. Yes it was weird, but not as weird as his own vati's weird ways. A goat was nothing compared to the thousands of hamsters, mice, bunnies, birdies (how did you think Gilbert got his Gilbird?) and other cute animals his vati kept at their house in Germany.

Well, it shouldn't be that weird if you consider the fact that his vati was:

A) a biologist

B) an active member of Greenpeace (meaning all the furries he had were either rescued or adopted from shelters)

C) as obsessed with cute things as himself.

But yes. Maybe he should take a photo of Mr. Cannibal ish and send it to his vati. It'd be fun to see him squeal like a girl for a goat.

MEANWHILE

Inside the house, Katyusha had locked herself in her room, saying something about needing to chat with Matthew and Emma*, and Natasha had gone out for a walk, leaving Erik pretty much all alone there. He puffed his cheeks, pouting. He had expected to spend a little more time with his kiddies once they all returned home, but they all went away instead. Oh well.

He was about to go to the studio to write a drabblish possible chapter for his new book, when a short brunette girl with tanned skin and amber colored eyes opened the house's main door loudly and stormed inside. She stood in front of Erik, frowning.

-Hey, So. -Erik greeted her smiling. The brunette poked him in the chest.

-You big, fat, Russian idiot. -She grumbled. Erik rolled his eyes.

-What did I do now?

-I believe a better question would be what didn't you do! You were supposed to finish the new book ages ago, and still, you haven't even worked on it! As your editor, every time you screw up things, the publisher blames me, and I don't want to be blamed once again for your Russian stupidness, so you're going to work on that fucking book in this fucking instant, understood? -She yelled at Erik. He tilted his head but decided to play along with her, since it seemed to calm her down a bit.

-Yes, ma'am! -He said and saluted, but then bit the inside of his cheek and corrected himself. -I mean, no ma'am. I can't. Ivan returned home today, and he brought a "friend" with him… and I'm not really in the mood to write. That and I seem to be having a writer's block. All I have in mind is a white background and "Insert punch line here". Da, I dunno. Please don't make me work for today, please I'm begging you! Please! -He whined.

-You've got to be kidding me… Ooh. Ivan's already here? -She asked, her eyes sparkling. -And he brought a friend? I must go greet them! Where are they?

-I guess they must be playing with Cannibal ish. -Erik replied and as soon as he finished, the brunette left for the barn room in the backyard. -She's such a weirdo. -Erik said to himself as he sat on a couch in the living room. -That… fujoshi… tomboy…girl… Oh well. She's still my best friend.

Which wasn't at all a lie. After knowing each other in college, Erik and Sophia Paleologus** had developed a close friendship, almost as close as a brotherhood. Erik always told her everything that bothered him and she always cried on his shoulder whenever she broke up with any of her several boyfriends or girlfriends. They were so close, Erik even asked her to be all his kiddies' godmother, and Erik's babies called her "auntie". When Erik got divorced, she helped him recover from the… well… not shock, since he really didn't care, but she helped him move elsewhere, where he could raise his kiddies in peace, and so they moved from Petrozavodsk to Moscow, but that's another story.

And of course, she was Erik's editor. And Erik helped her in the café she had opened like 2 years ago. And she knew he didn't enjoy doing that, just because she made him dress up like a Japanese anime maid. That's the only reason he made him help her. To annoy the crap out of him. That and because he looked adorable wearing the cute apron and stockings. She was an "evil" woman. It was about time Erik noticed, but then again, he was naturally spacey…

MEANWHILE

Sophia headed to the barn, going through the snow covered garden. When she arrived she saw something that made her heart melt. Ivan and an albino teenager were cuddled by some corner, embracing each other and kissing tenderly. She was about to squeal. Who was she kidding? She was turning into a yaoi fangirl.

She stood by the door frame for some seconds until she finally cleared her throat to catch the teenagers' attention. They broke the kiss and turned to look at the brunette woman. Ivan's eyes widened.

-AUNTIE! -He screamed in utter happiness as he glomped the brunette woman, who fell to the floor with the blond teenager on top of her. She laughed.

-Hello my little Ivan. How was your flight? How are things at school? You have to tell me EVERYTHING, pumpkin. -She said really excitedly. Then she turned her attention to Gilbert. -But more important, you must tell me who is this handsome young man.

-He's my boyfriend Gilbert. -Ivan said as he got up. He blushed. Sophia smiled. Gilbert looked down a bit embarrassed and blushed as well.

-It's a pleasure to meet you Gilbert. I'm Ivan's godmother, Sophia Paleologus. -She smiled kindly. Gilbert smiled back slightly.

-It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am.

-Oh, just call me "So".

TIMESKIP

The atmosphere while eating dinner was a weird combination between tension and happiness. On the tension side, even though Erik liked Gilbert, there was something about him that made him feel somehow stressed. Maybe it was his crimson eyes that reminded him of a certain someone he loved with all his heart years ago, or maybe it was because of the unusual absence of pigment in his hair, skin, eyelashes…

On the happiness side, Sophia had been asking Ivan all she could about World Academy W. and Ivan kept answering every single question. Katyusha burst into the conversation a bit like a drama queen and said something about having the worst boyfriend ever. Sophia was about to console but then the Russian girl got a message from Matthew, and said that it was all a false alarm. They laughed.

-So Gilbert, what do your parents work in? - Sophia asked when the laughter had ceased.

-Oh, my father is a biologist and my grandfather has a real estate company thing -Gilbert replied smiling.

-Don't you have a mum? -Erik asked and tilted his head. Gilbert shook his head.

-Nein. My muter died when Ludwig was born, and mein vater didn't want to get married again. -He explained.

-I see… -Erik nodded and bit his lip. Sophia noticed something was wrong and gave Erik a look.

-What's wrong? -She whipered.

-I need to get sure of something. -Erik whispered back. He cleared his throat. -Gilbert, is your father's name…by any chance… Vistautas***? -He asked nervously.

-Ja, actually. Why? -Gilbert said and tilted his head.

-A-ah, because I had a classmate in high school named that, and you certainly look like he did, just that he wasn't albino, so I thought he could be your father…never mind. -Erik said, a little bit embarrassed. Gilbert blinked.

-…Okay? -Gilbert said, his words were followed by an awkward silence.

-…So who wants dessert! -Sophia said to break said uncomfortable silence.

-Me! -Ivan said to make things even less tense.

-Dessert sounds nice. -Katyusha agreed, and drank some apple juice.

-Hm. -Natasha said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

- Okay then, Erik let's go get the dessert! - Sophia said while getting up and grabbing Erik by his arm.

-Do I really have to go? I don't want to… -Erik began but Sophia looked angrily at him. Erik whimpered. -O-of course! Let's go! -He got up as well and ran to the kitchen, Sophia following not too far behind. Once in the kitchen, Sophia closed the door behind her and looked at Erik, raising an eyebrow. Erik looked down.

-Just what was that? -She asked. Erik sighed.

-The thing about the classmate is true, before you ask. -He began. Sophia sat down on a counter and lit a cigarette. Erik frowned, not being really fond of the cigarette's smoke. -But he wasn't just a classmate, oh no. He was my boyfriend. At first he just stalked me, but then we spent more time together when I began failing biology and he was assigned as my tutor, so I also fell in love with him. We lived in different dorms, but managed to get him transferred to my dorm and room. Being roommates things began to…uh…Heat up. And we were together for 3 years, but in the end, we broke up because of a misunderstanding, he went back to Germany and the last thing I knew about him was that his father sent him to an all-boys school in Hamm. -He explained. Sophia exhaled more smoke. -And Gilbert's like an albino copy of Vista, so I was really surprised when I saw him.

-Is he really so alike?

-His eyes are… I wonder if Vista has changed. And if he remembers me. I want to talk to him again and settle things right between us, but what if he still hates me? I really wish for him to see that what happened was just a huge misunderstanding!

-So dramatic. -Sophia turned off her cigarette on the counter. -What happened anyway?

-…He thought I was cheating on him with some Turk guy. But I really wasn't! And he left me and all because of that damn Turk!

-Ouch, that sucks. But time has passed, I'm sure he can't be angry anymore. Hey, why don't you talk to him via Facebook?

-Uh…because… I dunno, I'm nervous? -Erik replied and looked down.

-Oh come on. Just try. Go on.

-Wait, what? Now? No! -Erik whined.

-Yeah, now, go, go, go! -Sophia cheered and pushed him out of the kitchen and into the studio. She turned on the computer and made Erik sit at it.

Some minutes later. Berlin, Germany.

A short, long haired brunette, with beautiful crimson eyes just like Gilbert's was sitting by a pink VAIO laptop, in a beautiful house in Berlin. He was logged in Facebook and chatting with a friend of his, a British woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and epic eyebrows.

Avalon**** - Hiya sweetie! How was your day?

Vista - Not bad. I'm tired. You?

Avalon - Tired as well, modelling is very exhausting, but hey, Christmas is in a some days, meaning holidays. Yay~

Vista - Yeah, I guess. Gilbert's in Russia right now, I'm very, very worried.

Avalon - Russia? What's he doing there?

Vista - He begged me to let him go with his boyfriend and spend holidays there. I hope he's not troubling the poor boy's parents or anything, you know how he can be.

Avalon - Yup, but I'm sure he's not, and he's also having fun, so don't worry!

Vista - Right. Wait a sec, please. I'm going to check my notifications. (idle)

As soon as the little brunette left the chat, a new notification popped on the screen.

bErik Braginsky wants to be your friend./b

His eyes widened. He remembered that name. The same name that made him suffer so much.

-E-Erik… - He mumbled in a gasp as his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

*Emma = possible name given to Belgium.

**Sophia Paleologus = niece of the last emperor of Byzantium who married Ivan the third to unify both "kingdoms". Also, the name I give to R-ninja's genderbent Byzantine Empire OC, whose cannon male name given by R-ninja is Justin or Justinian. I chose the surname here though.

***Vistautas - R-ninja's Baltia OC.

****Avalon - R-ninja's Britannia OC, who's Baltia's best friend forever.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated this one, it's so long. I hope you like it. Not so much bunny pair here, but there'll be in next chapter.**


End file.
